Apprentice Years
by miano53
Summary: After arriving at the Land of Departure and waking up from a coma, Ventus, the new apprentice, starts to adjust to life with Terra, Aqua and Master Eraqus. Due to his age, sillyness ensues...constantly.
1. Ven and the Bongos

_Another idea for another short story after watching something from the Big Bang Theory. Mostly, these chapters will deal with the people of the Land of Departure and Ventus's being there. So, what will happen when Ventus finds some bongos? Craziness? Silliness? Epic faces? Or all the above?_

_-miano53_

Apprentice Years: Ventus and the Bongos

_2:30 a.m., Terra's room, Land of Departure Castle…_

Terra, sound asleep, woke up from his sleep as he heard the sound of drumbeats. He groggily looked over at the clock and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. The brunette sighed and muttered, "Please don't let this be Ventus playing bongos…"

He got out of bed, wearing only a white shirt and shorts and sighed again. "Please don't let this be Ventus playing bongos…" he muttered.

The young man of 17 grabbed his brown housecoat and walked out of his room. He followed the music to Ventus's room. Terra opened the door to see that 12 year old Ventus was playing the bongo drums.

The blonde looked at Terra and sung, "Hello Terra, do you like my bongos?"

He kept drumming and asked, "Betcha didn't know that I found some bongos."

Ventus kept drumming and Terra said, "Ventus, it's 2:30 in the morning."

"2:30 in the morning is a good time for bongos," Ven said, drumming still.

"I was sleeping!" Terra yelled.

"Terra sleeps while I play bongos," Ven said, still drumming.

"No, he doesn't," Terra said.

"Terra no sleeps while I play bongos. BONGO SOLO!" Ven said.

The young keybearer started drumming loudly and wildly. Terra, annoyed as it was too early, yelled, "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!"

Ven stopped drumming, but added a small beat at the end. He had a puppy dog look on his face and Terra wasn't amused. Aqua, hearing the drumming, came into the room and yelled, "Ventus, the heck?"

"Hello, Aqua. Guess what? Ventus decided to play the bongos!" Terra yelled.

"Why did you want to play the bongos?" Aqua asked.

"Because Master Xehanort said that the Master used to play the bongos," Ven said.

"So that's what possessed you to do that?" Terra asked, tired.

Ven nodded and Aqua yelled, "I don't care if the Master played the bongos! Go to bed!"

"Aqua no sleep while I play bongos," Ventus said, resuming his drumming.

"Er, wait! Rule #4, no loud noises after 11 p.m.," Terra said, reciting one of the rules.

"You're reciting the Master's rules? Are you kidding? We live in a chaotic world now," Ven said, looking bewildered.

He then got up, holding the bongos. "Where are you going?" Aqua asked.

"Wherever the music takes me," Ven said.

He left his room, leaving the two older keybearers behind. The two then heard Ven playing again.

"I play bongos walking down the stairs," Ven started.

The two then heard him fall down the stairs. "Ow…Never play bongos walking down the stairs," Ven said, playing the bongos.

Terra and Aqua sighed and headed back to bed. 'This is going to be interesting,' Terra thought about Ventus, the new apprentice.


	2. Ven's Epic Rap Battle?

_Thank you to KHLegacy for their review and Caxe, Hakumei-chan, and mjlaub for favoriting and following the story. So, now that Ventus stopped with the bongos, now let's see what else he will do. Well, if you ever watch the Epic Rap Battles of History, you'll see the craziness._

_-miano53_

Apprentice Years: Ventus' Epic Rap Battles?

_Land of Departure, two months after waking up from coma and three months after coming to the castle…_

After having Terra stops him from playing the bongos, Ven was outside practicing with his Keyblade. He started to get bored and saw that Terra and Aqua were sparring. So, he ran over to greet them. The two noticed him and Terra said, "Hey! Stay clear, Ven!"

Ven sat on the side and saw them fighting. A random thought came across his mind and it was about rapping. When the two were done, they sat down next to Ven and started resting.

"I wonder what will happen if the Mark of Mastery exam was a rap battle," Ven said.

"What?" Terra and Aqua asked.

"I was just wondering. It'd be fun instead of fighting," Ven said.

"Well, we don't know what will happen. The Master never told us how the exam will go," Aqua said.

"But it'd be stupid," Terra said.

"Try it," Ven said.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Try it!" Ven yelled.

"No," Terra said.

"Well, we can try it. It'll be fun," Aqua said, pulling Terra from off his seat.

Terra sighed and said, "What are we gonna talk about?"

"Rap!" Ven yelled.

"Then what are we going to rap about…?" Terra sighed.

"Anything that comes to mind," Ven said.

Terra sighed as he wasn't good at thinking on the spot. Aqua knew and smirked.

"Yay! Terra versus Aqua! Who will become a Keyblade Master after this battle? Begin!" Ven yelled.

Aqua started rhyming, "I'm not gonna let this battle be dictated by brawn. I use my mind, instead of fighting like a hulk with brains of a prawn."

"I have powerful magicks that stacks and a key-like sword that hacks. Unlike you, I don't use darkness, but light. It helps much better in a fight."

"And I got 4.0s on my report cards when you got 2.0s and sung sorry to your mom like some bards. Receiving my Keyblade at age 13, I was a prodigy. To get it, I didn't have to spend my days cleaning the Master's furniture of mahogany," she finished.

Terra was offended and started rhyming. 'Okay, let's try this,' he thought.

"Well, I was Master's first apprentice. To get in, I didn't have to refer to a lady named Quistis," Terra started.

"I can run up a hill without taking any caffeine pills. My 'Break Time' involves my pants ignoring gravity. And I don't have to spend time doing things with odd levity."

"I hope that you ready to cook me that ham, 'cause I'm gonna so pass that exam. And my room will need some dusting. So, I hope you're ready to clean my trophies that are rusting," Terra rhymed.

"What? You think that you'll pass and you're always late for class?" Aqua asked, rhyming.

"At least I don't scream when I run out of acne cream," Terra said, still rhyming.

Ven was about to say something when Aqua stopped rhyming and had an angry look on her face. "Well, yeah. You're a derp," Aqua said.

"What? You're a derp!" Terra said, stopping also with the rhyming.

"No, I'm not!" Aqua said.

"Yes you are!" Terra said.

The two bickered and didn't notice something flying in the sky. Ven did and pointed up. The trio looked up and saw Master Eraqus on his Keyblade Glider.

He yelled, rhyming, "By the power invested in me by my master, Patrick McGurd! The Keyblade Master shall not be the more powerful of two turds!"

He jumped off and landed in front of Terra. Master Eraqus then yelled, still rhyming, "You! I wanna like you! Don't talk about controlling the darkness! Just do it! I kept the darkness in check when Xehanort used it!"

"And you! Bluenette! You haven't beat Terra after days of training! You managed to cry loudly and yesterday it started raining!"

"I'll properly face you both in training and kick your backsides as equals! For our people! By our people! Of our people! And our symbol's supposed to be an eagle!" Master Eraqus yelled, rhyming and looking angry.

He slapped them in the face as he said that and headed back towards the castle on his glider. Terra and Aqua, embarrassed, said nothing for five minutes.

"Ow…He didn't have to do that…" Terra said, holding his right cheek.

Aqua held her face and started looking sad. "So…who won?" she asked.

"I dunno…" Ven said, looking confused.

Since then, they never followed Ven's suggestion of rap battles…

* * *

_Told ya it'll be stupid. Hopefully, it's funny. So, who won? Aqua? Terra? Or Master Eraqus?_

_-miano53_


	3. Master Xehanort's Murder Smile

_Thank you once again to KHLegacy for reading and reviewing this story. Okay, what else is in store for Ventus and the others?_

_-miano53_

Apprentice Years: Master Xehanort's "Murder" Smile

_Land of Departure, Five months after waking up (six months after arriving at the castle)…_

After training, Ventus heading into the castle's throne room to see Terra, Aqua and Master Eraqus speak with an elderly bald man wearing leather. He was speaking with them and Terra and Aqua had a nervous look on their faces. Ventus looked at the older man and a slight headache hit him. The apprentice shook his head and thought, 'Why do they look so nervous?'

He walked over to them and saw the elderly man look at him. Ventus immediately felt a surge of fear hit him. The elderly man smiled and walked off.

Ven walked over to Terra and Aqua and saw that they were waving goodbye. "W-what the heck was that?" Ven asked.

"Just smile and wave, Ven," Terra said.

"He's still looking," Aqua said, scared.

"Keep smiling until he leaves," Eraqus said, doing the same.

"Why is he walking so slow?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know, but he can hear us," Terra muttered.

The elderly man finally left the throne room and Ven asked, "Who was that?"

"Master Xehanort, one of the few true Keyblade Masters left in the world," Master Eraqus replied.

"So, why does he look so scary?" Ven asked.

"I…haven't a clue," Master Eraqus said.

With that, the apprentices went back to their own devices…

* * *

_Later that night…_

Aqua, after pondering the day's events, rushed into the castle's dining hall with a poster board and what looked like a piece of a cardboard box. She magically summoned a stand to hold the board and Terra asked, "What's that?"

"Okay, you know how we're always terrified when Master Xehanort smiles?" Aqua asked.

The males nodded and Aqua continued. "Well, I figured it out. Take a look," she said.

She then revealed what was on the poster board. It was an enlarged photo of Master Xehanort smiling. The reaction from everyone was expected.

"Oh god!" Terra screamed, shielding his eyes.

"Put it away! Put it away!" Ven screamed.

"Aqua, I order you to destroy that photo!" Master Eraqus yelled.

"Well, I'll do it afterwards," Aqua said, putting the cardboard over Xehanort's eyes.

Everyone sighed in relief and Aqua said, "See? Without the eyes, he looks happy. His smile is genuine."

She then moved the cardboard down and revealed the eyes. The males screamed again and Aqua yelled, "But his eyes say that HE WANTS TO MURDER YOU!"

She then moved the cardboard up to cover his eyes again. Everyone was relieved and Aqua said, "Happy."

The Keyblade wielder then moved it to reveal the eyes. "He wants to murder you!" Aqua yelled, talking about the hideous look in Xehanort's eyes.

She kept that up again several times until Master Eraqus ordered her to stop. After that, the picture of his colleague was burned.

* * *

_In the world of Radiant Garden…_

Master Xehanort suddenly sneezed. His new apprentice, Vanitas, looked at him and said, "What's the matter?"

"I could swear that someone was talking about me," the elderly master said.

"You always say that when you sneeze," Vanitas sighed.

"Someone was talking about me! I can sense it!" Master Xehanort yelled.

"By sneezing?" Vanitas asked.

The elderly master glared at him and Vanitas kept silent. The two then saw that a woman walked over to them. Forgetting that they were at a café for some reason, Vanitas groaned, wanting to leave.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"A cappuccino. Vanitas?" Master Xehanort told her.

"Not hungry. Can we go now?" Vanitas asked.

The waitress wrote the order down and saw that the elderly Keyblade Master smiled at her. Within moments of seeing said smile, she took off, screaming bloody murder. Master Xehanort, confused, asked, "What was that?"

Disturbed by his master's…"smile", if you could call it that, Vanitas said, "Master…Don't smile…ever again."

"Why? I've always gotten rave reviews for my smile. I was voted ten times as 'Sexiest Man Alive' by the Garden Magazine," Master Xehanort said.

"Yeah, but that was in the '60s and '70s. Now your smile's more like a creepers," Vanitas said.

The elderly master glared at his protégé and left in a huff, using a dark corridor. When he was gone, Vanitas sighed. 'Man, his smile could've killed people!'

Despite everyone's protests, the elderly master continued to use his…"smile".

* * *

_So, that's why Master Xehanort looks so creepy. He has a murderous look in his eyes! Someone call the cops! Review?_


	4. Ven and the Harlem Shake

_I'm so, so sorry. I forgot all about this story as I was doing other chapters and schoolwork. Well, after watching everyone fail at doing the Harlem Shake, I thought to put a chapter like this in here. So, here's Ven and the Harlem Shake._

_-miano53_

Ven and the Harlem Shake

_Land of Departure, one month later (seven months after arriving)…_

After watching music videos in the castle's study, Ven saw a small clip of someone shaking. The captions on the screen said that the dance move was the Harlem Shake.

Confused, Ven asked, "What's Harlem?"

"Harlem's a city in one of the worlds called New York," Aqua said, coming in.

Ven smiled and said, "Ooh, you've been there before?"

"No. But the master has. Said something about helping this guy out with his jazz career," Aqua said.

Ven didn't reply and kept watching music videos. After seeing several starring those of the dark skinned variety, Ven got an idea. Aqua saw his mischievous smile and said, "Oh no."

"Aqua, do you know how to do the Harlem Shake?" Ven asked.

"No…I think Terra does," Aqua replied.

With that, Ven grabbed Aqua and dragged her to the training ground with a random cd player in hand.

* * *

_Land of Departure, training grounds…_

Terra, minding his own business, practiced wielding his Keyblade on what looked like a practice dummy. A chill went down his spine and Terra knew something bad was about to happen. He looked in the direction of the castle and saw Ven grinning widely with Aqua in tow. Aqua's face was that of an exasperated one and Terra knew that Ven was about to do something stupid.

"Terra!" Ven yelled.

"Oh no…What?" Terra replied.

"Do you know how to do the Harlem Shake?" Ven asked.

Terra was a bit dumbfounded as he heard of the dance, but never learned. Lying, as he didn't want Ven to know that he didn't know how to do one of the basics of all dance moves, Terra said, "Uh…a little."

"Okay! We're doing the Harlem Shake! We'll be cool!" Ven yelled.

He then turned on the music and started breakdancing. Ven spun around several times on his hands and heard the person say, "Do the Harlem Shake!"

He then switched to doing the Running Man. He looked at Aqua and Terra and saw the two stared at him dumbfounded. After a few moments, Aqua thought to join him in fun.

She started pumping her arms like a chicken, believing that was the Harlem Shake. Terra looked at the two and sighed.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Dancing! Join in!" Ven said.

Aqua and Ven immediately changed dances. Aqua performed the Hammer while Ven started pumping his arms like a chicken.

Sighing, Terra said, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." He then joined in, doing the rocker's head bang.

As they danced, Master Eraqus saw them with Yen Sid. Yen Sid turned to his colleague and asked, "What are they doing?"

"I have no idea…" Master Eraqus said.

The two went inside the castle, leaving the three apprentices to their own devices.

* * *

_Well, that's what could've happened if Ven had introduced the "Harlem Shake". If you need a visual, just go to Ultimachu's "Harlem Shake (Dragon Ball Edition)"._


	5. Ven's 10 Dance Moves

_Well, here's another chapter of Ven's randomness after watching the 20 dance moves that never caught on…_

_-miano53_

Ven's 10 Dance Moves that Never Caught On

_Land of Departure, one week after the failed Harlem Shake…_

After failing at the Harlem Shake and looking like an idiot, Ven decided to develop a new dance crazy for the people of the Land of Departure. By people, meaning Terra, Aqua and Eraqus.

In his room, he thought about dance moves that were never done before. Getting ideas, he quickly jotted down what he thought were new dance moves. After doing so, the apprentice wanted to try out the "Slap Daddy."

* * *

_Dance move attempt #1: the Slap Daddy…_

Ven headed over to Master Eraqus's office and saw that the man was doing paperwork. The older man noticed Ven and said, "Do you need something, Ven?"

"Yeah, I wanna show you my new dance move," Ven said.

"What is it?" Eraqus said, sighing.

"The Slap Daddy!" Ven yelled.

The apprentice then ran over to Eraqus and slapped him in the face. That caused for an anger hidden deep within Eraqus to reawaken. The Master pulled out his Keyblade and yelled, "Ven!"

With that, Ven ran back to his room…

* * *

_Dance move attempt #2: the Moonrun…_

After successfully avoiding Eraqus, Ven headed outside to find Aqua reading a book. He then proceeded to run backwards in front of her. That prompted for the young woman to start laughing.

"What was that?" Aqua asked.

"I'm doing the 'Moonrun'! You should try it," Ven said.

Before Aqua could say anything else, a cry of vengeance was heard. "Ventus!" Master Eraqus screamed.

Ven quickly left, running backwards as he did…

* * *

_Dance move attempt #3: the Salsa Dip…_

Ven, after running from his Master, headed for the kitchen and saw that it was empty. He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed his Master's salsa can. He opened the can of Tostito's and performed his new dance move: the Salsa Dip.

He dipped a finger into it and tastes the salsa. Dissatisfied, Ven said, "It's missing something…"

Before he could look for the missing ingredient, he ran, hearing the sounds of Master Eraqus's footsteps. He dropped the jar in the process, breaking it and adding more fuel to Eraqus's anger.

* * *

_Dance move attempt #4: the Pop-Lock and Hobbit…_

Ven headed for the castle's training grounds and saw Terra there. He was practicing with the Keyblade as usual and the young man saw Ven coming.

"What is it, Ven?" he asked.

"Terra, wanna see my new dance move?" Ven asked.

Amused, Terra said, "Okay…"

Ven started to pop lock, looking like a robot, and immediately squatted. "Oh Mr. Frodo don't eat that," he said to himself.

Unnerved, Terra asked, "What was that?"

"I call it the 'Pop-Lock and Hobbit'!" Ven said happily.

The teen was about to explain more to his older companion when he saw Eraqus coming from a far off. He took off, confusing Terra even more…

* * *

_Dance move attempt #5 and #6: the Teach Me How to Cuddle and Snuggle…_

Ven went into the storage room and found a training dummy. Heading into the library, as Aqua moved, he proudly walked over to Aqua. Aqua saw him and asked, "What's the dummy for?"

"For my next dance craze: the Teach Me How to Cuddle and Teach Me How to Snuggle!" Ven said proudly.

She then saw that he had his hands wrapped around the dummy. He then rocked side to side.

"What was that?" Aqua said.

"You just lean side to side with your friend!" Ven said.

Aqua shook her head and heard the sound of the door being violently opened. Ven ran, dropping the dummy in the process. After he was gone, Eraqus asked Aqua, "Where's Ven?"

"I dunno. Why are you chasing him?" Aqua asked.

"He slapped me," Eraqus said and went off to find Ventus.

* * *

_Dance move attempt #7: the Teach Me How to Plank…_

After escaping Eraqus once again, Ven decided to perform his new move: the Teach Me How to Plank. He was on the ground, lying on his stomach, and said, "Can someone teach me how to plank? Someone please learn this dance…"

He started crying, hoping to win sympathy from someone. When no one came, he moved on to the next dance move.

* * *

_Dance move attempt #8: The 'Everyday I'm Rufflin''…_

Ven, after find another can of salsa in the kitchen, saw Terra in the halls, eating out of a bag of Ruffles. Seeing the chips gave Ven an idea. He walked over to Terra as he was eating and grabbed a chip out of his hand.

"That's it! That's what's missing!" Ven said.

He then dipped the chip into the salsa and walked off.

* * *

_Dance move attempt #9: The 'Single Lady'…_

Ven, after finding a wig somewhere, sat in the halls and was crying with the wig on his head. Aqua found him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing the 'Single Lady'…I'll be forever alone…Eeug-waah!" Ven said, mock crying.

Aqua shook her head and left…

* * *

_Dance move attempt #10: The 'Gangnam Style'…_

Ven, remembering the artist PSY, started dancing the Gangnam Style in the halls. He kept dancing when Aqua and Terra found him. After several moments, Ven stopped and turned.

"I don't like that dance. It's overdone!" Ven said.

The two young people sighed, happy that Ven didn't ask them to join. Sadly, Ven was punished for a week for slapping Eraqus in the face…

* * *

_So, much longer than usual. Review?_


	6. Ven and Terra's Catharsis

_After a bit of a wait and me watching a clip from Game Grumps, I decided to make this new chapter for Apprentice Years. Needless to say, for those who've seen Game Grumps, you know how random this'll be._

_-miano53_

Ven and Terra's Catharsis

_Land of Departure, living room, two days after Ven's dance craze…_

Ven and Terra sat on the couch, as it was a break day, and Ven saw Terra playing one of the most hated games ever known to man: Sonic '06. As he played it, Ven saw that his friend could play a character known as Silver the Hedgehog. While Terra played as him, he kept getting stuck on a certain level.

So, Ven voiced his opinion. "I don't recall this battle with Sonic going like this."

"This isn't fair! You f…!" Terra said, starting to curse.

"Terra…" Aqua said, coming in.

"I'm not going to curse," Terra said.

Aqua sat next to Ven and felt sorry for poor Terra. "So…Is he winning?" Aqua asked.

"Nope. Losing," Ven replied.

The two kept watching Terra as he was being tortured by the game. "Ooh, Sonic the Hedgehog, you're really getting my goat now…" he muttered darkly.

To his surprise, his character finally hit Sonic with a telekinetic attack. "Wait…I think I got him. I think I got him…" Terra said.

He then pressed another button and happiness filled Terra. Silver the Hedgehog held Sonic in the air and Terra yelled, "Oh whoa! I can hold him! I can do it!"

"Yay! You can do 'it's no use'!" Ven cheered.

"What's that?" Aqua asked.

"He's using telekinesis to stop Sonic! Woo!" Ven cheered.

Terra paused the game and Ven said, "Terra, you know what. Those guys over at Sega, they're geniuses."

"I know…" Terra said, pleased.

"Now we get to…We get to live it man! Do you know how meaningful this is to me?" Ven yelled.

Ven encouraged Terra to throw Sonic and he immediately un-paused the game. Aqua yelped as Terra screamed, "THROW HIM!"

Terra started laughing evilly, scaring both Ven and Aqua. "AHA! IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO FRIKIN' USE!" he screamed, cursing the whole time.

"AHA-HAH-HAHA! HAHAH! HAAA! It's no use!" he kept laughing while wisps of darkness escaped him.

After winning, Terra threw down the controller and walked over to the TV. He then pointed at it and yelled, still cursing , "YOU'RE DEAD SON! You're mother-'chucking'-dead, Sonic!"

Ven looked worried and then at Aqua. "Call the police…" he muttered to her.

Aqua was frozen in fear as she saw Terra scream, "I win! My win! Terra wins! Silver wins! Sonic wins!"

"Aqua, please call the master or the police. Do something, please…" Ven whimpered.

She was about to do so when Terra's head made a 180 to look at them. His now glowing yellow eyes stared at them and Ven started crying.

"Why aren't you two looking at me?!" Terra screamed, turning around.

"Uh…" Aqua and Ven said, holding each other.

Terra grabbed the two and he screamed, "WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING AT ME?"

"We're actually very scared right now!" Ven screamed.

"Oh my god!" Aqua screamed as Terra was replaced by a dark symbiote.

Ven's high pitched screamed filled the air when…

* * *

"WAAH!" he screamed, waking up.

Terra, Aqua and Master Eraqus barged into his room. Ven looked at Terra and screamed, "Don't hurt me!"

He dove under his bed, confusing everyone. "Ventus…How many kielbasas did you eat last night?" Eraqus asked.

"Um…One…or was it two?" Ven said, still under the bed.

"You ate five, Ven," Aqua said, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"What happened this time?" Terra asked.

"I had a dream we were playing this game called Sonic '06 and it was so hard that you turned into that thing from The Exorcist!" Ven yelled.

"Okay…I'm going back to bed…" Terra muttered, leaving the room.

Aqua and Eraqus did the same and Ven poked his head from under the bed. He then said, "It was only a dream. It's was only a dream…Terra wouldn't do that….Would he? I hope not."

* * *

_Wonder what that was all about. Was it Ven eating something that he wasn't supposed to or was it something greater than that?_


	7. Ven and Terra's Evolution of Dad Dancing

_Another chapter courtesy of Jimmy Fallon. Enjoy._

_-miano5_

Ven and Terra's Evolution of Dad Dancing

_Land of Departure, one week after Ven's nightmare, Father's Day…_

Ven, running into Terra's room, held what looked like a cd player in his arms. Terra looked at him and asked, "What is that?"

"A cd player," Ven replied.

"And why did you bring it in here?" Terra asked.

"Well, today's Father's Day and I wanna do something for Master Eraqus. The only thing I could think of was do some of my dance moves," Ven told him.

Terra, getting an idea, said, "Well, we could…make fun of the Master's dancing."

Ven's face blanched. "Um… are you sure?"

A mischievous smirk appeared on Terra's face. "Sure it will," he told him in reassurance.

* * *

_After dinner, living room…_

Due to his apprentices' insistence, Eraqus found himself on the couch. Aqua held a series of large cards in her arms and Terra and Ven stood near each other. Ven turned on the cd player and said, "Here's your Father's Day gift, Master Eraqus."

"We call this the 'Evolution of Dad Dancing'," Terra added.

"Enjoy," Aqua said last.

The first of the dances involved the two male apprentices to clap randomly. Aqua pulled out a card that said, "The 'Clap when you want to'."

The next dances had the two looking like hitchhikers as they held their thumbs up. It was called the "Groovy Hitchhiker."

The third was the "Random Pointer." Terra and Ven pointed in random directions.

"The Giant Guitar" was fourth and the two apprentices pretended to play a guitar to the music.

The fifth dance Terra did and was called the "Shake your booty...until your back hurts." Terra immediately grabbed his back and feigned a pained expression.

Ven performed the sixth dance and called it the "Grab and Thrust." Ven swung his arms back and forth and stuck up his backside as he did.

The seventh of dances both Terra and Ven performed. The two ran in place and it was called, "The Nordic Track."

The two immediately performed the eighth dance and it was the "Wrong Macarena." The apprentices made attempts to perform the dance correctly, but to no avail.

Terra and Ven then held up their elbows and rocked side to side. The dance was called the "Elbow Factory." Terra bit his lip and a card read, "Lip bite bonus!"

The two started clapping and shaking their heads to the beat. The dance was called the "Clap and Shake."

In a hilarious manner, the two dancers began doing the wrong version of the "YMCA." Instead of having an "A" or a "C" spelled out by their arms, the two apprentices spelled out "Y-M-U-C." Thus was the dance changed to the "YMUC."

To throw off Ven, Terra immediately performed the "Dougie."

"Hey!" Ven yelled.

"That's not in the script!" Aqua yelled.

The dancing and music stopped and the apprentices were surprised to see that Eraqus was laughing. "So, I guess he liked it," Ven muttered to Terra.

"I'm pretty sure," Terra said.

"So, did you like your gift?" Aqua asked.

"All that bad dancing reminded me of Master Xehanort's when we were still apprentices. Thank you for reminded me that he is a bad dancer," Eraqus said.

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard…_

"ACHOO!" Master Xehanort sneezed.

Vanitas appeared via dark corridor and asked, "What's the matta?"

"Someone was talking about me again! I just know it!" Master Xehanort said.

"Look, if they are, they can," Vanitas told him.

"No they cannot! I am to be 'Master of the Universe'!" Master Xehanort yelled with fervor.

He lifted his hands and a crack was heard. "Ow! My back…" he moaned.

Vanitas rolled his eyes and helped the elderly Keyblade Master back to town….

* * *

_So, Xehanort can't dance to save his life…or lift up his arms…_


End file.
